


drew a map to a better place

by dragonharps (StarlightNyx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b divergent, Alive Allison, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Love Confessions, Power Outage, Storms, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, mentions of past scallison and scira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNyx/pseuds/dragonharps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The moment is so cliche Allison can’t even be serious. She knows it’s supposed to be a serious moment, but also that it seems oddly like Kira’s taken romance advice from Lydia’s shelf of awful rom-coms that she forces everyone else to watch at movie night.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>allyasavesthegay asked: 13 (in the storm), allison/kira</p>
            </blockquote>





	drew a map to a better place

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'maps' by maroon 5. written for [this](http://boobraeden.tumblr.com/post/130781461687/send-a-number-or-2-and-a-pairing-and-ill-try) ask meme, originally posted [here](http://boobraeden.tumblr.com/post/130785802562/13-allisonkira-or-kiramalia-if-you-dont-ship).

The moment is so cliche Allison can’t even be serious. She knows it’s supposed to be a serious moment, but also that it seems oddly like Kira’s taken romance advice from Lydia’s shelf of awful rom-coms that she forces everyone else to watch at movie night.

It starts like this:

A blistering night, a power outage, the rain coming in lashes that hiss outside the window of Allison’s apartment. And then of course she tries to text Kira with her low cell battery, but it goes dead just as her finger hovers over send.

Her heating is out, so she grabs a sweater and tosses it on over her shaking arms and quivering sides, curling her arms around each other and huddling under a blanket. Lightning flickers outside, flash lighting up her room and making her blink away dots as she presses her cheek to the cool glass of the window.

She spends maybe thirty more minutes sitting like that, with a blanket tossed over her in the chair next to the window, looking out at the storm with a sort of irritable resignation. Allison thinks she’s just starting to drift to sleep despite the crashing sounds of the rain and thunder outside when there’s a desperate tapping at the door.

She grumbles to herself as she pulls herself up, tossing off the fleece blanket that still smells faintly of Kira from the last time she’d been over. It’s something of a bad habit of Allison’s, clinging to anything that has Kira’s scent even though she knows they’ll probably never end up together in the end. Sure, maybe Kira wasn’t dating Scott anymore—the thought almost laughable for both of them now, Allison’s sure—but that didn’t mean she was into girls and Allison really shouldn’t be thinking of this now, not when—

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” she says, pulling at the door when there’s another furious knock, only to see—

Kira, dripping wet (and not in the way Allison would prefer her to be) and seeming out of breath. Allison gapes at her for about two minutes before she steps aside, letting her step in and shutting the door after her.

“Oh my god, what happened?”

“Nothing,” Kira says, flushing slightly, scratching the back of her head. She’s hovering in the entrance hallway still, droplets spilling onto Allison’s welcome mat, and hasn’t even made a move to do anything yet. “I… just a…” She shakes her head, starting to turn and reach for the doorknob.

“What are you doing? You’re not going back out in that,” Allison says sternly. Kira flushes a little harder at that, turning back. “Well, you’re not. I mean, you obviously walked here and I’m not letting you get… any more water damage than you already have.” She folds her arms, narrowing her eyes. “It’s okay, you’re not intruding or anything; I was actually about to text you before my phone went dead.”

Kira carefully toes her shoes off, looking like a deer in headlights. She scratches at the drenched sleeves of her jacket, and Allison frowns.

“You’re going to get hypothermia,” she scolds. “My dryer might not be that useful right now”—another clap of thunder sounds with a flicker of lightning, as if to prove her point—“but I can at least get you into some warmer clothes?”

It’s only after Kira nods and follows Allison halfway down the hall that Allison realizes that Kira will be wearing her clothes. Hers. Oh, god, she really needs not to break her own brain, she thinks desperately, fighting off a blush as she digs through her closet and hands over a pair of sweatpants and a baggy sleep shirt.

Kira gives her a small smile, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Thank you,” she says, quietly.

“You can change in the bathroom,” Allison tells her with a returning smile, maybe flashing her dimples just a little bit because Scott had told her how cute they were numerous times. “And you’re welcome.”

Kira nods, then steps out and it takes everything Allison has to keep her gaze trained on the window, still, and not across the hall to the bathroom. There might not be a see-through part of the door at all—because that’s weird, but Isaac had suggested it with a little bit of a leer and Allison had smacked him in the arm—but Allison’s worried if she watches the door, she’ll want to tell Kira how cute she is or something impulsive as hell like that.

After a few minutes, Kira emerges again, clutching her arms close to her chest. The shirt hangs past her waist, the legs of the sweatpants rolled up four times at her ankles, and she has her hair tied back. It’s still wet, Allison can tell just by looking, but she’s sure it’ll dry after a few hours or so.

“I’ve never really been through a power outage before,” Kira admits, sinking down onto Allison’s couch. “I mean, a few, but they were usually when I was really little. And there was the one after—y’know—” She shakes her head, pressing her elbows into her thighs as Allison steps into the doorway of the living room. “Do you get them around here a lot?”

“Kinda.” Allison shrugs; there have only been a few, maybe, since she first moved to Beacon Hills, and most of them supernatural-induced. “I can’t remember that many anywhere else, either.”

She takes a moment to admire how cliche this is—Kira in her larger clothes, a storm rumbling outside, a power outage. Then she shakes it off, moving to sit beside Kira on the couch, resisting the urge to thread their fingers together.

“So why were you coming here in the first place?” Allison asks.

Kira goes pink. “Um–” She looks to her hands, which are twisting nervously in her lap. “Actually, I wanted to tell you something.”

Allison freezes. “…what?” She can’t help the way her heartbeat skips upwards, thrumming faster than usual, even if it probably doesn’t mean anything.

“I—” Kira takes a deep breath, not quite meeting Allison’s eyes. “I really like you, Allison, and I—”

She doesn’t get to say any more than that, because Allison is lurching forwards to cut her off with a kiss. Kira inhales, and at first Allison thinks she’s misjudged horribly, but then Kira presses back into her, fingers slithering up to her shoulders.

They break apart after a long, terse moment, breaths in tandem with one another. Kira’s gaze is darting between Allison’s eyes and mouth, and Allison thinks she’s doing the same.

Then Allison starts to giggle, clapping a hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry,” she assures Kira, exhaling slowly and biting back another laugh. “It’s nothing to do with you, I just–did you mean for this to be so cliche?”

Kira starts to laugh, too, her smile nearly blinding. “Oh, god, no, totally not.”

They laugh at that for another few minutes, foreheads still pressed together and lips inches apart. Once Allison’s ribs and cheeks are sore, she presses back forwards to kiss Kira again, chaste and soft, and Kira’s smile is closed but still stretching from cheek to cheek.

“I really like you too, Kira,” Allison says, sliding her hand around Kira’s waist.

“I kind of figured,” Kira replies easily, and they share a slow, gentle smile, crooked together on the couch, the rest of the world a hushed whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is boobraeden, come say hi! comments make my eyes sparkle like an anime character's, but kudos are also good.


End file.
